The True Sayjin
by J38
Summary: A boy in our world discovers inherent abilities... what happens next? Rated for language, and possibly for violence in later chapters. R&R please.
1. A conflict causes pure anger

I do not own the terms sayjin, super sayjin, the various techniques used by the main characters, or the Dragonballz series, nor the characters Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Frieza, or Krillin, nor do I own Rocky.

Also, this is a story set in _our_ universe, not the DBZ universe. This could almost be original, but it's based on the DBZ universe, so this is where it belongs. Please don't flame me for that!

****

The True Sayjins

Prologue

I was your normal teenager. I watched TV, played video games, hung out with friends, and took martial arts. Specifically, Tang Soo Do. A Korean martial art. I'd always been told I was strong and fast. I thought nothing of it. But that was before _it_ happened. Before I found out who I am, what I really am.

****

Chapter 1

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku shouted, and launched the kamehameha wave at Frieza. Frieza blocked it, but realized the power Goku held within. The power not yet released, the power of a Super Sayjin!

"James, get down here." I heard my mother shout. Groaning, I turned off the TV, and walked downstairs. "James, something horrible has happened." I saw my mom was as white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I asked, terrified. My mother never acted like that.

"A girl from your school was kidnapped. Claire." She said, and showed me a newspaper. It was during the summer, and I had planned on calling Claire, because we hadn't talked in a while. But no. It couldn't be true. I wouldn't believe it. "Don't worry James. She'll be found." My mom said, and reached to hug me.

"I need to go for a run." I said, shrugging off her attempted hug. I changed, and began running. As I ran, tears formed in my eyes. My arms punched the air in front of me, like a horrible Rocky impersonation. I couldn't run anymore. I fell to my knees, and slammed my fists into the concrete. It hurt, but I didn't care. Claire was my best friend. I don't know how long I sat there, weeping into the sidewalk. My knuckles were bloody from pounding the pavement, my eyes were red from the crying.

"She'll be alright. If I find those bastards who took her, they' pay dearly. They'll pay with their lives." I seethed through my clenched mouth. Anyone who ever knew me would have been shocked by those words. I'm a pacifist by nature. Sure, I'm a black belt, but I don't fight. Only in class. I looked at the bloody sidewalk, at my cut hands, at the cracks in the concrete. "There has to be some way I can help. Some way." I looked up into the night sky. A single star twinkled, like it was telling me the answer. Too bad I didn't know Morse code.

I left. I had been gone for 3 hours! Most of that time had been spent on a single sidewalk slab. My parents gave me a concerned look when they saw my bloody knuckles, but they knew better then to ask. I stormed into my room, cursing under breath. There was only one person in the world who could calm me down, and I had no idea where she was!

I don't know how I had fallen asleep that night. I woke up, and couldn't open my eyes because of all the gunk left in there from crying. I stumbled to the bathroom and washed my eyes. I only knocked over one lamp, and miraculously I had caught it by the cord before it hit the floor. When I could see, I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were red. My pain was obvious. Looking at my hands, I saw that my knuckles were scabbed over. I looked back in the mirror and saw Claire. It took all of my self-control not to punch a hole in the wall.

I showered. I spent the first ten minutes of the shower just standing under the showerhead. Seething. My knuckles were white; I was clenching my fists so tightly. No. I couldn't let it rule my life. I washed myself. As I washed my black, spiky hair, I looked in the mirror we have in the shower. I noticed, yet again, the similarity to Goku. "If I had his powers I could do something about it." I finished my shower and went outside. I just walked absentmindedly, with no direction in mind. I looked up, realizing I was in front of Claire's house. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, and ran. As fast and as far as I could I didn't care that I had a cramp. Pain felt good. The physical pain would make me forget, make me forget the emotional pain I felt.

I realized I was alone. In an abandoned construction site. It used to be a horse race track, but it had been recently knocked down. I guess the funding ran out or something, because the building had stopped to. It had been planned to be a new strip mall or something. At least no one would care if I destroyed this stuff. I ran from item to item, picking them up, throwing them, punching, kicking, and just basically destroying the pieces of machinery left there. "Those assholes will pay dearly for this!" I shouted into the sky, not caring who heard me.

I had to teach karate later. I'm an assistant instructor. But I could keep my focus. Every girl in the class looked like Claire. I ended up calling out the master instructor to teach, while I went into the back and beat the shit out of a punching bag. Many of the parents asked why I was so mad. I pointed to the newspaper lying on the end table next to the chairs. They nodded, as if they understood. No one understood! No one knew how close she was to me! I left early, not taking class that day. I just wondered around the neighborhood, not thinking. Trying not to think.

When it was dinnertime, I barely ate anything. Which was unusual for me. I usually ate like a pig.

"James, you need to wake up. Just because a friend of yours is kidnapped doesn't mean you can let your life go down the drain." My father said.

"What am I supposed to do? Pretend everything is alright?" I asked violently, enraged. I stood up so quickly that the _force_ knocked over my TV table.

"I didn't say that. I just meant for you to not think about it all the time."

"Oh, so I should just disregard the fact that my best friend could be dead right now?" I yelled. I didn't hear his answer. I didn't want to hear his answer. I was already running, running away. I found myself in the construction site again. I just let my emotions take over. Pure hatred, pure anger filled my heart. For a split second, I couldn't see. Then my sight returned. In front of my eyes, was nothing. Well, almost nothing. All the debris around me had been knocked away from, and it was all gathered in a spherical manner around me. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. I saw everything liked it was glazed over with gold. Every few seconds, a gold band floating past my eyes obscured my vision. Only for a less then a second each time, but it was still there. What? I caught a reflection of myself in one of the metallic surfaces. Somehow it had been smoothed over enough to be reflective! But what I saw shocked me. I saw staring back at me, the thing I least expected. A super sayjin! I was a super sayjin! I felt the anger swell within me. Slowly, I felt my feet lift off the ground. I floated up, up, up into the sky. When I could see the curvature of the earth, I stopped. I placed two fingers to my forehead, and closed my eyes. I search the entire world. I found several feelings that were familiar, but one in particular I was looking for. Claire. I concentrated on her and disappeared…


	2. Claire is saved!

****

Chapter 2

I reappeared in a dark, stingy room. The only light came from a bulb swinging from the ceiling. And of course, from me. The super sayjin. There was a chair in front of me, about 3 feet away. A girl with red hair was tied to it, gagged, and had a bandana over her eyes. A man was standing in front of her, leaning casually against the doorframe. His stance was casual, but he was frightened. His eyes were as wide as moons. He must have noticed how I'd gotten there.

"Let her go." I said. Wow. My voice sounded deeper in my transformed state. Then the man calmed down, and smirked. I was about to run over to him and pound the shit out of him, but I felt the muzzle of a pistol resting against my temple.

"Move, and you die. I don't know how you got here, but you're not leaving the same way." I heard another voice say. I took a deep breath. I was a super sayjin. I dodged the barrel of the gun, which fired off a shot into the wall. Claire began to scream into her gag, and I grabbed the gunman by his elbow and shoulder, and threw him _through_ the wall. The other man ran out of the room. I walked over to Claire. I untied her from the chair, and removed her gag.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm someone here to save you." I said. I placed one hand on her shoulder, and brought two fingers up to my forehead. She raised her hands to remove the bandana from her eyes, and when she did, she was in front of her house.

"How?" She turned to ask me, but I was already gone, flying away, leaving a golden trail. Oh God that was awesome! I'd just saved my best friend! And done it with ease! I laughed as I flew through the air. I landed in the construction site. I held one palm out towards a pile of junk, and blasted it. With a huge cloud of smoke, it exploded. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the pile except for a few ashes. What would such a blast do to a person? I thought, horrified at the thought. I promised myself right there and then that I would never use energy blasts. It would cause incredible damage, if not to people, to buildings, to civilization. I wouldn't likely need any of them anyway.

"What in this world could challenge a super sayjin?" I asked of the sky. Even through the bright sky, I saw the star twinkle. "What? That's not a star. A comet?" I wondered. Brushing it off, I flew home. I walked up to a tree in the back yard, and began punching and kicking. Lightly. I knew the power I now possessed would destroy the tree, if the cartoons were accurate. It didn't tire me out at all. Of course, I wasn't hitting very hard, even by normal standards. I was just checking my speed. It was incredible.

"Are we near the planet yet?" A deep voice asked.

"Planet is approximately 2.035 nanotechs away." A computer answered.

"Good. We should be nearing the power source." The first voice said. Reaching from the shadows, his huge hand pressed a button on his console. "Only a sayjin can hold such power." The screen displayed text that read POWER LEVEL-60,000. "Most human's have a power level of about a hundred. This boy may be the only other surviving sayjin. He would be a god to them. But to me, he will be a piece of cake. I will be the only sayjin. I will rule the universe! 60,000. Light weight." The deep sayjin voice laughed. All of a sudden, his computer began making many noises, and the screens blinked severely. The screen that had displayed POWER LEVEL-60,000, was now going crazy! The numbers kept growing, until it stopped at 100,000, blinking nonstop.

"What!?!?!?" The sayjin yelled…

I was inside, watching TV. Claire was on the news, telling her story of how a "golden hero" saved her. He flew away before she could thank him. I smiled, knowing she was safe. I called her.

"Claire? I just saw the news. You're safe?" I asked.

"Yes…it was weird. I was bound and gagged, and there was a bandana over my eyes, so I couldn't see. But I heard someone throw another person threw a wall. Then I heard someone run away, and someone untied me. As I reached up to take the bandana from my eyes, I saw that I was home. It was weird, and scary." Claire said.

"Wow. That's incredible." I said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew who had helped me. He flew away."

"He flew?" I asked in mock disbelief.

"Yes."

"Hey, can you get out of the house? There's something I want to show you." I asked. Claire told me no, but that I could come over. So I walked over there, normal human speed. She would think it strange if I flew over there.

"So what do you have to show me?" She asked as we sat on her porch.

"This." I said. I walked onto her lawn, and concentrated on my energy. Slowly, much slower then before, my energy built. And I transformed! I was floating an inch or two above the ground; with golden spiked hair and blue eyes. I looked at Claire, who looked like she was about to faint.

"You? You're the golden hero?" She gasped.

"Yes. But I prefer the term, super sayjin." I said.

"Super sayjin? Wait a minute. Dragonballz?" She asked.

"Yeah, somehow I have their powers." I said, laughing. Claire was scared.

"Those people blow up moons and planets. Their power destroys cities in an instant. You have that power?" Claire asked me, afraid. Yes, I've gone through bouts of depression. There have been times when I've sworn to kill everyone around me.

"Yes. But I will not use this power to blow anything up. I have more then just energy blasts." I said. I explained the anime to Claire. She was slightly familiar with it, but I explained my abilities. "If the cartoon is accurate with what I can do, then I might as well be a god." I said.

"Show me." She said. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her into the sky. I showed her the curvature of the Earth, and how large the moon was. I showed her the Amazon, the Sahara, Antarctica, Asia, Europe, Africa, South America, basically every vacation spot in the world. And it only took us a half-hour! "How fast can you go?" She asked.

"I don't know. At least a hundred miles an hour, maybe more. Now, I'm kinda tired, so we have to go home." I glanced into the stars, and saw the comet. It seemed like it was coming this way; but then again, all comets pass earth on their way to the sun. We just might not see all of them…

"Computer!!! Explain!" The voice yelled into his space pod.

"A surge of power from the sayjin was detected. He may have transformed."

"Maybe to the oozaru state. But it is not nighttime there, let alone time for a full moon. How could he know the false moon technique?" The sayjin demanded.

"By scanning the media of the humans, they have a cartoon they call Dragonballz. This cartoon depicts people with powers similar to the sayjins. They actually call a race sayjins. The energy blast techniques available to a sayjin are depicted in the cartoon quite accurately. The power levels, however, are quite inaccurate. By the end of the cartoon series, even the weakest fighters have a power level over a million." The computer stated.

"Over a million? Completely wrong. But this fighter may now know his techniques. He may also be able to control the oozaru form. But there is no way possible that fool is a super sayjin." The sayjin stated to himself.

"It is possible. The power levels are high enough."

"No. No way some fool who grew up on such a backwards planet has achieved super sayjin status." The sayjin said in a rattled voice…

I slept that night. Or at least I tried to. I was brimming with the anticipation of flying around the world again. I actually was planning to try and leave the atmosphere tomorrow. Maybe not…I don't want to over due it. Flying around at a hundred miles an hour, whipping through the clouds, it was so much fun with Claire. Slowly, my eyes got heavy. I drifted off to sleep…no! I jerked up to a sitting position, sweat dripping from my hair. "What is that?" I said aloud. I felt…something. It was dark, scary. Powerful. "The sensing power?" I wondered aloud. I looked out the window. The comet was huge! It was coming closer. If it was heading for earth, which I knew it wasn't, it would be here soon! Could I be sensing something from that? "Nah. It must be my imagination. Comets wouldn't have a power level anyway." I told myself, and lay down on my side, pulling the blankets up to my chin. I slept, but the dark, scary, powerful feeling never left me. In fact, it seemed like it was getting closer…


	3. The evil arrives

****

Chapter 3

I woke up to the feeling. It was huge! What could it be? I got dressed, and leapt out my window, flying into the sky. The comet was close; it was as bright as the sun, if not more so. I flew towards a drugstore, where I worked. I landed outside the store, and walked in, getting the photo lab ready for business. It didn't take long, but as soon as my manager showed up, and customers came in, I had to slow down to human speed. I didn't think showing everyone was a good idea. The government might decide I was a threat to the world and try to kill me. So I worked all morning, dealing with customers, (some of those people are such morons!) developing film, the normal job. When I finished, I was about to fly home when I heard my phone ring. It was Claire.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"James. It's Claire. You should come over today."

"Sure…how about now?" I asked.

"Okay." I could almost see a sly smile on her face.

"See yah in a minute." I said, put my phone away, and flew home. I changed, then flew to Claire's house. I noticed for the first time how easily I was adapting to my powers. Flying was as easy as walking, and much faster. Transforming into a super sayjin was a bit harder though, but I didn't think I'd ever need that transformation. Although, I had begun to notice that the characters of Dragonballz were far more powerful than I. "Maybe the show is wrong on some parts." I thought aloud, walking up to the door. Claire opened it just as I was about to knock.

"So, you want to show me some more of your powers today?" She asked.

"Is that why you called me?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright." I sighed. I lifted slightly off the ground, about an inch, and floated towards one of the trees nearby. I noticed that one branch seemed dead, so I figured it would be all right. I sliced right through it with my bare hand.

"Wow!" Claire yelled. As she did so, I felt a growth in the strange, dark feeling. My head snapped up to the sky, eyes locking on the comet. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just got a strange feeling." I said, dismissing the comet.

"How long until we land?" The sayjin voice demanded of the computer.

"Approximately 5 of the planet's hours." The computer replied.

"Good." The sayjin voice said. Then the huge hand reached from the dark shadows of the ship, opening a drawer. It reached in and grabbed a pouch, from that it withdrew a bean. Putting the bean into his mouth and chewing, the sayjin laughed. "These people will fear me once he is out of the way."…

"So what else can you do?" She asked.

"I can fire energy from my hands and body, but those are too destructive for me to use."

"Oh…yeah, that's right. Anything else?" She asked.

"Well… maybe. I haven't tried this one yet." I said, and floated over to her car. I landed next to it, and reached both hands down, grabbing the underside of the car. I then lifted it over my head. "Wow!" Claire I yelled in unison. I hadn't known if I was strong enough or not. I set the car down gently. Claire ran over to me, grabbing me.

"Let's fly." She whispered into my ear. I smiled, and grabbed her. I lifted us off, into the air. We flew up, not nearly as high as before, but still very high. I took her all around the world, but we ended up landing very close to where we lived. A restaurant, that we both had enjoyed in the past. After getting seated and ordering, we sat there, not talking. I think Claire was taking in the experiences of the day. When our food came, we ate, talking about the places we had visited. We laughed, we joked, and we ate. For some reason, I felt closer to her then ever before. It was a weird feeling. I've entertained the thought of having a relationship with Claire, but it wouldn't work. No way. She's too good a friend. Wait. Why was I thinking about this? I shook my head to lose myself of those thoughts, and saw that Claire was staring at me.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"Uh…nothing." I don't normally hide things from Claire; she's the one person I tell everything. But I didn't want to tell her what I was just thinking.

"Come one James. I know you better then that. What's wrong?" She asked again.

"I'd rather not talk about it. You ready to go?" I asked her. She gave me a weird look, but nodded. We left, paying for our food. Claire said it would be nice to walk home instead of flying, so that's what we did. I could've flown around the world a couple hundred of times right then. At least, that's the way I felt. Maybe it was the food.

"So what was wrong?" She asked me.

"Claire…you know that I normally tell you these kinds of things, but not this. Not now." I said. She looked me right in the eyes.

"James…if it's bothering you, you know I'm here for you."

"That's just it…you're always there for me. It's great. I love it." I said.

"That's a problem?"

"No, not directly. But I've…no. Never mind." I said.

"James." Claire just said.

"I've had thoughts about more then a friendship, that's all."

"That's it? That's what's bothering you? James, that's no big deal. That's normal."

"Yeah, I know. Its still weird to think about my best friend that way." I said. Then my head snapped up. The strange, dark, scary feeling was back. Strong! It was so close!

"James…?" Claire trailed off. I turned my back to Claire. I could feel the dark force coming towards us. I quickly powered up, but didn't transform. I didn't want to waste the energy doing that if I didn't need it. I saw something white come flying at us. A white aura! It came closer, and closer, until it slammed into the pavement of the street next to us! The dust cleared slowly. I could sort of see a huge figure standing through it, and then a wind blew it all away. No way. It couldn't be. He was…he was…

"You. You are the lost sayjin? Hah. Our brothers would laugh at you on sight." Nappa proclaimed. I was still in shock. He must have mistaken it for fear. " Look at you. You haven't even seen my power and you're afraid. Here, let me give you a reason." He said, and began to power up. The rubble from the crater he'd made slowly began to rise as he began to yell. The white aura blazed back, and grew even larger. I felt a huge power! It rivaled my own! "Now I'll eliminate the last of our brothers."

"What? The last?" I asked, in a stun.

"Yes. I have destroyed every sayjin in the universe. Except you."

"Why?"

"Because I will be its supreme ruler! And every sayjin is competition." He sounds like Frieza. I thought. "And you must have been saved. Sent to this planet alone. They even cut off your tail!" He said. It was true; I didn't have a tail. I had a scare where it should be, and always wondered about that. "I'll show you what a sayjin is!" Nappa roared, and launched himself at me…


	4. Nappa's deal

****

Chapter 4

Nappa launched himself at me, and I knew what he was going to do next; kill me. So I quickly turned around and grabbed Claire, and brought two fingers to my forehead. I teleported us out of there as quickly as possible. We reappeared in front of Claire's house.

"Go inside in case he follows me!" I yelled at her, and brought my fingers back to my forehead.

"James, what are you going to do?" Claire screamed, to afraid to move.

"I'm going to give him what he wants." I said. I was about to teleport back to him, but his ki was disrupted for a split second. Then he appeared in front of me, laughing.

"So, you've figured out the Instant Transmission technique. Hahaha!" Nappa laughed, holding his stomach. "Remember, you can't hide from the scouter." Nappa proclaimed, pointing at the object covering his eye. "I think I've changed my mind about destroying you." He said quite suddenly.

"Oh?" I said, not quite believing him.

"I think I'll wait. You have great power. But you're afraid. I'll give you one week to deal with your fear. One week sayjin. When one week is up, I'll come to you. Then you will die." Nappa said, laughing. He brought two fingers to his forehead and disappeared. "One week." He said.

"I've got 7 days to be ready to fight that behemoth?" I wondered aloud.

"James. What are we going to do?" Claire asked me, still afraid to move.

"We are going to do nothing. I am going to rest this week, and be ready for next Saturday." I said.

"James. You can't be serious about fighting that monster. He must be 10 feet tall!"

"I don't have a choice. With that scouter he can find me anywhere, and teleport there instantly." I said.

"Yes, but…"

"But what Claire?"

"He might kill you. I don't want you to die." Claire stated after a short pause. I nodded. I knew what she meant. I wouldn't be able to stand and watch a good friend die. "So you're going to try and get away?" Claire desperately asked me.

"No." I said and teleported away before she could say anything. One week. What can I do to get ready in a week? Sit ups? I didn't know how to increase my power. I guess I would just have to push my limits, see how much power I had available. No, that would just alert Nappa's scouter. I would have to hope that I had the power. Yes, place my faith in hope. That's what I would have to do.

I woke up the next morning, afraid. I could sense Nappa's power signature. 6 days until he would try to kill me. I was shaking, nervous. I looked at my clock. No, I didn't have time for this; I had work. I got ready and left.

At work people noticed that I seemed distracted. Yeah, distracted was the perfect word for it. I decided to walk home. I didn't want to fly for fear of Nappa deciding to cut my week short. So walking was the obvious choice. To walk home I had to go through a slightly bad neighborhood. 4 punks surrounded me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I need to release some tension on someone, and these guys were asking for it. Good.

"Hey, little boy, hand over the wallet." One punk with a knife said.

"Make me." I said.

"Alright…" Another to my right said. He jumped at me with a baseball bat. I let him hit me with the bat. It broke off on my right shoulder.

"What the hell are you?" One of the asked.

"Your worst nightmare." I said with a smirk. They turned to run, but I grabbed the punk with the bat quickly. "You're a fool." I said, and tapped him on the side of the head with two fingers. Then I watched the other 3 running away. Laughing aloud, I phased out, and phased back in in front of them. They stopped short, screaming. I laughed and grabbed two of the punks and threw them to where their friend was lying. They landed hard, but not hard enough to kill them. One of them was still conscious. That left just the punk with the knife. He was stupid enough to try and stab me! I blocked the knife with my bare hand.

"What are you?" He asked again.

"Like I said: Your worst nightmare." I broke the knife, and drove my fist into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Laughing, I continued on my walk home. Those punks ran away in separate directions, afraid I'd follow them. I laughed aloud, knowing that they should be afraid.

I checked my phone and saw that it had a missed call. I checked it, and noticed it was Claire. I called her back.

"James? Are you alright?" She asked in a desperate voice.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"I had to work; you know I can't answer the phone when I'm working."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that."

"What did you call me about?"

"That you can't fight that guy."

"Claire, I have no choice; either I fight him, or I stand there and let him kill me."

"No. You don't have to. Talk to him."

"Claire, talking works on calming people down. It doesn't stop psychos from doing psychotic things." I said. Then I sensed Nappa moving. What? I looked overhead and watched his aura pass overhead. It intersected with a plane, and the plane exploded soon afterwards. Nappa's aura continued to fly away. I could swear I heard his laughing. I quickly hung up on Claire, and leapt into the sky. I flew quickly, and saw that people were falling, with no parachutes. I grabbed them, and dropped them safely onto the street before returning to the falling plane. I grabbed the wreckage, and slowed the fall. That plane was heavy! I placed the wreckage in the construction site; I had managed to change the direction of the fall. As soon as I landed, I picked up my phone that was vibrating like crazy.

"Why'd you hand up on me?"

"I had to catch a passenger plane and the passengers. Sorry."

"What? What happened?"

"Nappa blew up a plane. Now I have to go stop him from doing something else." I said and hung up on her again. I brought my two fingers to my forehead, and appeared right in front of Nappa.

"What are you doing here sayjin? I said one week." Nappa angrily shouted at me.

"One week till you try and kill me. How about you do me another favor: don't kill anyone or anything on this planet while you're waiting. You kill me, and then you can do what you want with this planet." I said.

"You want me to sit alone and do nothing for 6 days?" Nappa asked me like I'd told him that the Earth was flat.

"Yes."

"Fine. When I destroy you, then I'll kill everyone. Starting with that pretty little red-head." Nappa said, licking his lips.

"You kill me, and you do whatever you like." I said with confidence. I used the instant transmission technique to get home, and stood on the porch shaking with fear. I'd just made a deal with the devil. If I died, so would the world. If I succeeded, it would mean killing the last member of my own race. Not that I'd known I was a sayjin. As far as I was concerned, I was purely human. "You will not beat me Nappa! You have never faced someone like me before! The power of a sayjin, and the determination of a human!" I yelled into the sky…


	5. A reason to fight

****

Chapter 5

5 days were left. 5 days until I would meet a power that has never been seen before.

I woke up late that morning. I yawned, stretched, and floated down the stairs. Nobody was home; my parents were at work, and my sister was out with some friends. I ate a large breakfast, staring at the TV. The TV was blank, turned off. What I was picturing was the fight in DBZ when Nappa first began his attacks. Easily destroying Piccalo, Tien, and making fools out of Krillin and Gohan. Nappa was far too powerful for them. Then Goku showed up; and defeated Nappa without a sweat. I couldn't hope for Goku to show up and help me. I had to hope I had the power of Goku.

Teaching that day was hard. I didn't lose my focus, at least, I didn't show it. I couldn't stop thinking about Nappa. "And I'll start with that pretty little red-head." He had said. NO!!! He would kill Claire? Not if I could help it! I punched our punching bag in the back and broke a hole in it, pouring sand onto the floor. The master and kids looked at me in awe, and I went to get a broom to clean it up.

Teaching may have been hard, but taking my class wasn't. The sparring in particular. I was fighting a third degree black belt the constantly made a fool out of me in class. Today I pushed him to his limits. It felt good. Everyone was surprised at my newfound skill; I hadn't shown any of my abilities to anyone, and today I was letting go a bit. Not too much, but enough to defeat any fighter in the school. It was almost like training for the fight of my life, but the fact was that no one in the school could touch me anymore.

After teaching all-day and training, night was coming along quickly. I walked up to the tree in my backyard and punched it as fast as I could. Not hard, just practicing my speed. I couldn't even eat dinner I was too tired and scared. I slept that night in fear, soaking my pillow with sweat.

4 days left.

I woke up late again. Tuesday. I had nothing to do all day long. I floated out of my window, and flew to Claire's house. I was about to land and knock on the door when I saw her through a window. She was about to close the curtains when she saw me floating there. She opened it and I floated through-thank god it was a large window.

"James, what is going on? I thought you would have called me or something." Claire asked.

"No, there wasn't much of a point. You're just gonna try and talk me out of doing something that I have no choice in." I said.

"James, I saw the reports on the news. He was caught on camera destroying that plane. You have to do what you can to stop him." She said.

"What? Why did you change your mind?"

"I saw you catch the people and the plane."

"I was on the news?"

"They didn't get your face James. Don't worry about that."

"I've got 4 days until that monster attacks. I've been thinking. He's going to come to me. I should be ready for him. I need a battle field." I said. It didn't come out calm and in control like I'd planned it. It sounded like I was scared. And I was. How was I supposed to defeat this behemoth?

"Do you know what your plan is?"

"My plan?"

"You're going to have to fight him. You have to know what techniques you can use." Claire said like it something normal to talk about.

"Hmmm. I don't want to use energy blasts if possible. Nappa's gonna cause enough destruction, we don't need me leveling cities." I said with a slight laugh "Maybe some techniques can be used. Solar flare and the like. And of course I have my super sayjin transformation." I said.

"Okay, where are we going to be on Saturday?" Claire asked.

"You are going to be here. I am going to be somewhere else…maybe I'll find one of those abandoned islands out in the Caribbean."

"I'm going with you James."

"What? No. No way in hell." I said.

"Why not?"

"Claire, how many episodes of DBZ have you seen?"

"Like 1 or 2."

"Did you ever see a battle scene?"

"No, not really."

"Well those guys destroy planets!" I yelled at her. Wait, something was wrong. "You already knew that. Why would you want to come with me when you know Nappa could kill you in and instant?"

"Because I might be able to help you James."

"How? By getting in the way? By distracting me?"

"No, by giving you support."

"Claire, I don't need a cheerleader. I need you to stay here. If you don't, then I'll go crazy. I can't have you there."

"James…"

"NO!" I yelled. "Claire, you're not gonna be there. You will be here." I said.

"And what if he kills you? If he does then there will be no chance."

"No chance for what?" I asked.

"No chance for you and me." She said quietly, looking as those her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world.

"What?" This cut through my anger. Did she mean what I thought she meant? No, it couldn't be true. No girl ever felt that way about me before. But this was Claire. Could it be true? "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, I am." Claire said, raising her head.

"My god Claire. Now I definitely have to win."

"Why does that make it different?"

"You know me. I don't have much I like to fight for. There have been times when I've been suicidal. Nappa presented me a way to die honorably. I considered letting him kill me. But no, I can't let that happen. I have something, someone to live for." I said. I reached out to Claire, and wrapped my arms around her. Claire answered my hug with one of her own.

Now I knew I could defeat Nappa. I didn't need until Saturday. I would fight that monster tomorrow. And I would kill him. Because now I have a reason. A reason to fight. A reason to stop that bastard from killing those who I love. Tomorrow Nappa would see his mistake in challenging me. He would realize it too late, and I would kill him. Just like he killed the rest of the sayjins.

Claire and I hugged for what felt like hours. Afterwards, I flew away, up into the sky. "You hear me Nappa! I'm cutting the time short! Tomorrow I will come to you and I will kill you!" I shouted into the sky…


	6. Nappa's Power!

****

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with an odd feeling, almost anticipation. Nappa would fall today. But I would have to do it right. He might not know I was capable of transforming into a super sayjin. I should hide that unless I need it. What should I wear? For some reason that question bothered me. I was going into the fight of my life and I was worried about what I would wear? Laughing aloud, I grabbed my karate do bok. White pants, white jacket with black trim, and my black belt. My belt had my name emblazoned on it in English and Korean. I wrapped my blue headband around my forehead to keep my hair out of my eyes, and I was ready. I brought two fingers to my forehead and searched for Nappa's ki signature. Found it! I hesitated for a split second, thinking it might be better to wait. No. Now was the time.

I appeared in a forest, in what looked like a little campsite. There was a crater to my right, and I assumed it was from a space pod. I saw Nappa sitting with his back to me, eating what looked like a chicken leg. Of course, it was in proportion to _him_, so it looked like an ostrich sized chicken leg.

"Nappa!" I shouted in imitation of Vegeta.

"What are you doing here now? You have 3 days left." Nappa said without moving.

"I decided that was too long of a wait." I said, crossing my arms in front of me. Nappa paused for a moment to rip a piece of flesh from the leg, and swallowed it quickly.

"Well, you'll have to wait a bit longer. I don't want to get a cramp." Nappa said turning to face me with a smirk. My expression showed no fear. "I guess you can fight a few of my friends while I wait to digest." Nappa laughed at his own wit. He poked 5 holes in the ground with his finger, and dropped something into them. Then he poured some water on them, and nothing happened. For a few seconds. The ground rumbled and split apart as saibamen appeared from the seeds Nappa had just placed. I hadn't expected this and must have looked shocked. "Attack." Nappa said.

The saibamen all leapt at me at the same time. They were pathetically weak compared to me, but all 5 of them together might bring me down. So I dodged as often as I could, punching and kicking, and at one point, I grabbed a saibaman by the throat and threw him towards another. They all regrouped to the side, and Nappa looked interested.

"What are you doing? Fight him!" Nappa yelled to his warriors. I smiled, because this time I was prepared for their leap. I powered up instantly, knocking them backward into the trees. I didn't transform, just powered up to my maximum in my normal state. Nappa's scouter went crazy following my power level spike, and I saw concern on his face. Fear.

The saibamen got back to their feet. Two jumped at me, while two others fired blasts from their heads. I had lost track of the other one. I easily dodged the blasts, and laughed my head off. One tried to claw my face, but I simply moved my head out of the way. Another tried to swipe my side, but I side stepped him, and dropped an elbow into his back, knocking him to the ground. Then, before the other two could attack, I began to power up even more! Finally, I transformed into a super sayjin. The foolish, brainless saibamen jumped me all at once. I smirked, and remembered a scene I'd seen in DBZ. I kicked two of the vile creatures and they exploded on contact, just like Gohan fighting the cell jrs. I slammed my fist into another and the same thing happened. The fourth one jumped me, but I head butted it, smashing it to a million dust particles. I turned to look at Nappa.

"You? You're a super sayjin? Without a tail?" Nappa screamed, pointing his huge fist at me. "How could you have the power, brought up on this backwards planet, without a tail?" Nappa yelled.

"Let's just say I ate my vegetables." I smirked. At that remark, Nappa flung himself at me. He was no super sayjin, but he was not a pushover. He brought me into a straight fistfight, and surprisingly he was able to block some of my attacks! He didn't land any, but he managed to block. I wasn't holding back either. This scared me. But I knew of a way to stop him. He tried to punch my head, but I phased out, and reappeared behind him, and slammed his back with a kick that sent him flying. I saw him stand up, and wipe some blood from his jaw. Then he looked at me and opened his mouth wide. It was huge! But the blast fired from it was larger! I placed both hands in front of me and caught it, but Nappa kept pushing! I slowly began to raise my hands higher, and threw his blast straight into the air. Then I looked at him again.

"Why didn't you just blast me back? With that super sayjin form, you could easily have over powered me." Nappa asked. I could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. "No matter." Nappa laughed, and raised one hand over his head, fingers spread. "Destructo Disk!" Nappa yelled, and launched the attack at me. I dodged it, and it sliced several trees before it crashed into a house and exploded. I looked at Nappa with fury in my eyes.

"Let me see you fight multiple opponents!" I yelled, and crossed my arms in front of me. "Multi-form!" I yelled, and split my body into 4 pieces, each a super sayjin. I flew at Nappa from all directions. One of me slammed a foot into his jaw, while another landed an elbow into Nappa's stomach. The third clone of me grabbed him by the tail to ground him; while the last of me flew very low to the ground, with my arms extended, and clotheslined his ankles. Nappa landed on his face, and took at least 2 full minutes to stand up. I surrounded him, my golden auras blazing.

"You will not win so easy!" Nappa said, throwing his arms up and his legs out. A huge wave of ki shot from him in all directions. It was the most power I'd seen him display; it forced me back into my single form. It also destroyed all of the trees in the forest. Then I saw Nappa reach into his pouch. No! Could they be real? Yes, they were. Nappa pulled a bean out and ate it, rejuvenating himself.

"You don't use your energy blasts. You're afraid to cause damage to the arena we fight in. Well that just shows your mental weakness. You should have destroyed me then. You could have, if you'd used energy blasts. But now, now that I've recovered, you will lose!" Nappa said, and lowered his head and began to yell. He was powering up! Even more? Then he raised his head. His tail unwrapped itself from his waist, and something was wrong. Different. Wait! His black eyes! They weren't black anymore! Could it be? His eyes blazed blue! NO! As I watched in horror, his tail became golden, as did his moustache. Then the fur sprouted from the rest of his body, and he grew larger. Huge! He was taller then any of the buildings in my town.

"You see your mistake now earthling?" Nappa asked in a ground shaking voice. His super sayjin oozaru form was immense in size and power. The feeling of his power hurt my head! It was like the ultimate brain freeze, multiplied by a thousand! "That's right fool. Tremble in fear of my power!" Nappa said. Then he took one lumbering step towards me…

Author's Note: What do you think? I personally have not seen any GT because of the bad reviews I've heard. I hope the transformation is correct. Of course, it doesn't have to be 100% accurate…at least not for this fic.


	7. The Golden Ape

****

Chapter 7

He took one lumbering step towards me. Nappa's huge lumbering transformation. "How is it possible?" I wondered aloud. I didn't have much time to wonder, because a huge golden fist was flying at me! I leapt out of the way, but right into the direction of another fist! It slammed into my body, and sent me flying! I gained control of my flight right before I slammed into a building, and flew towards Nappa. He laughed, and fired a mouth blast right at me! NO! I stopped short, and cross my arms in front of me, bracing myself. This time I was sent _through_ the building, destroying the walls. My uniform was in tatters, so I ripped off the top and threw it to the ground. The belt and pants were still good enough to keep on.

"NO! You bastard! You destroy innocents people's property so you can kill me?" I yelled as I streaked towards Nappa.

"What do I care about the innocents of this planet. They will bow down to me!" Nappa yelled. Then he swung his mammoth fist at me again, but I dodged it.

"Kai-ken attack!" I yelled, and felt a surge of energy. I flew right up to Nappa's face, kicking his gigantic nose, then phased out, phasing back in behind him. I brought both of my arms to my side, and slammed him my fists clenched together. It launched him straight into the sky, but he soon recovered.

"I see you have hidden power wells. They won't be enough!" Nappa yelled, and flew straight at me, his golden mane flowing with the wind.

"Kai-ken attack times 3!" I yelled, flying up to meet him. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep using the kai-ken attack, but I needed the power. I dodged his swinging fists, but he slammed me with his tail, knocking me straight down into the earth. I stood up from the crater that had just been made, right next to Nappa's space pod. I smirked, looking at it.

"What are you smirking at?" Nappa roared.

"Your demise." I said, and flew down into his ship. I felt him coming for me, so I knew I had to act quickly. I placed my hands on the ceiling and began flying as fast as I could straight up. I knew Nappa would follow me and blast me, but I had to do this. Then I noticed a pouch on the floor, identical to the one Nappa had strapped to his belt. Smiling I grabbed it, and tied it to my own belt before leaving the pod. When we were in space, I flew out, and blasted it, blowing it to pieces. Then I flew down, dodging the huge golden ape, down into the atmosphere. I stopped where the little forest was, waiting. I did not wait long. Nappa landed 50 feet away from me, seething with anger.

"Why did you do that?" Nappa yelled, his tail twitching. Wait! His tail!

"Because you need it." I said.

"Well, I'll take something of yours then. Your head!" Nappa yelled and launched himself at me. I waited. One one thousand. Two one thousand. NOW! I brought my hands to my face, covering my eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!" I yelled, just as Nappa's face met mine. He yelled in agony, and covered his eyes. Now was my chance. I flew down, under him, between his legs, and came up next to his tail. I sliced his tail like I'd sliced the tree branch, and watched it fall to the ground.

"NO!!" Nappa yelled as he felt his tail disconnect from his body. I smirked as I watched what happened. I'd hoped it would happen, but wasn't sure. Nappa's ape body shrank, and the fur receded. He slowly resumed his normal form. Well, almost. He was still a super sayjin, with his golden aura and blonde moustache. But he no longer had a tail. Without that tail, he couldn't remain in that form.

"Looks like the playing field has been leveled." I said, sitting on a rock.

"I don't think so!" Nappa yelled. "You are the lowliest scum any planet could produce! You cut off my tail! The punishment for such is death!"

"Punishment from who?" I asked.

"The sayjins!"

"But you killed them all. So I guess it doesn't matter anymore, huh?" I said, popping a bean into my mouth.

"MY BEANS!" Nappa yelled, and leapt towards me. I bit down hard. God, it was horrible. But I quickly swallowed, and instantly powered up, knocking Nappa back before he reached me. He came at me again. His power was equivalent to mine. Stalemate. I punched, he blocked. He parried, I blocked. And so it went. It might have been several minutes, or several hours. I don't know. All I know is I finally drove a knee into Nappa's gut, launching him straight into the sky.

"Maybe I'll take something aside from your head." Nappa said, placing two fingers on his forehead. NO! I had to reach him. He disappeared, just as I swung a fist at where he was. I brought my fingers to my forehead, and closed my eyes. I searched for his ki. Found it! I appeared in front of a house. No. Not here. It was Claire's house. I looked over by the tree, and saw Claire. I also saw Nappa, one hand over Claire's mouth. The other with one finger pointed right at her ear.

"Your choice. You can stop me, kill me. But not in time to save her. Or you can turn your back, and sit on the ground. You're not fast enough to stop me from there." Nappa said.

"You fucking bastard! How can you use a girl to hide behind!" I yelled, taking a step forward.

"Uh-uh-uh." Nappa said, and I watched him power up his finger. A bright blue ball appeared at the end of it. "Wouldn't want her to die now would you? Such a pretty little red-head." Nappa said. Claire's eyes were extremely wide. What was I going to do! I wasn't fast enough. I didn't have the power! But I couldn't let him win! If he killed me he would just turn around and kill Claire! NO! I couldn't let him win! I COULDN'T!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I felt my power swell.

"Turn around and sit down now!" Nappa yelled. My hands were raised over my head, my eyes pointed at the sky. My mouth was screaming into the clouds, and with one last surge of energy, I brought my hands down quickly. Zip! I was next to Claire and Nappa. Zip! Nappa was flying across the sky, launched by a punch of mine, and Claire was in my arms. I looked at myself in a car window. My eyes were no longer blue. They were green. My hair was a spikier, golden, rustier color. Electricity sparked from me. I had ascended to SSJ2! Nappa appeared right in front of me.

"Where did you get the power!" Nappa screamed in my face. He succeeded only in blowing my hair out of place. I smirked.

"You fucker." I said. "You tried to hide behind an innocent girl. You are a coward."

"And what are you?" Nappa asked.

"I am the light in the darkness. I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to every living thing that cries out for peace. Ally to good! Nightmare to you!" I yelled, and threw Nappa into the sky. I followed him, making sure he flew past the clouds…

Author's Note: Sorry to make you wait. Writer's block sucks. I hope that's how the transformation works. I've heard that when a sayjin with a tail transforms into a super sayjin, he becomes the golden monkey. Therefore, cutting off his tail would make him a "normal" super sayjin, like Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and every other sayjin in the series past Frieza. Anyway, here's a warning that the next chapter will be slightly more intense, with a lot of power from Nappa.


	8. The Final SSJ Bout?

****

Chapter 8

I followed Nappa into the sky. He slowly regained control of his flight, then turned to face me. Fear was in his eyes. But that wasn't it, there was something else. Envy. Jealousy. The asshole wanted my power. Well, he could have it.

I toyed with him for what felt like an hour. Punching him in one direction, phasing out and appearing behind him, launching him back the other way, oh it was such fun. So much fun to beat the shit out of a ten foot tall behemoth of a monster. He couldn't have touched me if he wanted to.

I slammed my foot right into his chin, shooting him farther into the sky, and then I sped up, past him, to knock him down with a double over hand slam. He flew down into where the little forest used to be. A huge crater was created by the impact, and dust was thrown up everywhere. I flew down, and stopped about 50 feet away. I casually floated there with my arms crossed in front of me, hate in my eyes.

"Nappa, you might as well give up!" I yelled. "You can't compare to my power!"

Through the smoke and dust, I could see Nappa rising to his feet. Then, his hand reached into the pouch on his belt and he popped a bean into his mouth. With a burst of golden ki, he cleared the dust and smoke, and proceeded to try and power up even more. I placed one hand over my mouth and yawned.

"Nappa, what are you trying to do?" I asked like I would a child.

"I will kill you sayjin." Nappa said. Then he fired two beams of ki from his eyes, and they connected with my chest. A huge explosion appeared, but it didn't even scratch me.

"That tickled." I said, laughing at the power I now held over him. It was such a struggle before. Him foolishly trying to threaten Claire had pushed my power over the edge, into new heights. His underhanded techniques had sealed his fate.

"Fine. My blasts can't hurt you." Nappa said, and slowly rose into the sky. At least 100 feet higher then me. What could he possibly do from that angle? Nothing he could do can hurt me now. "But they can destroy this planet's people!" Nappa yelled and began spinning around in place, like a golden tornado. From that tornado, several balls of ki were launched, in all directions. Damn! This former forest was surrounded by a housing development.

"That's all you've got?" I said. I flew in front of each blast, taking the shots in the chest. One right after the other, I stopped them all! Blast after blast landed on my chest and face, but with no effect whatsoever. Well, almost no effect. It seemed to take a little bit of energy from with each hit. But no matter. The energy difference was minute enough that it didn't matter.

"Fool. ENERGY DRAIN!" Nappa yelled. What? A bright blue blast of energy fired from his palm, aimed right at me. I didn't dodge, due to the shock of the unknown technique. The beam didn't hit me, at least not in the traditional sense. It wrapped around me, encasing me in a bright blue energy ball. Then it dispersed. NO! I fell to the ground.

When I hit the ground, I stood up. Slowly. My golden ki was gone from my eyes. It no longer surrounded me. I still had a bit of energy. Would it be enough?

"I see you didn't know of my energy drain technique." Nappa said, suddenly in front of me. "It drains your energy, obviously. But it also forces you into your natural state. You can't transform for a half-hour. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Nappa laughed, holding his stomach. That bastard had stolen my super sayjin power. How could I fight him now?

"There's no hope for you anymore, earthling. Or for your pretty little red head. Today you die." Nappa said, continuing to laugh.

I reached for my belt. I had secured some of Nappa's sensu beans there. No! The pouch was gone! The pouch must have been destroyed when one of the blasts hit me. I really did have no energy! I felt Nappa grab me by the scruff of my neck. He held me up so my eyes were looking straight into his.

"Die!" He said, and flung me into the sky. NO! I couldn't gain control of my flight. I landed through an attic, down into the second floor, down into the first floor. For a few moments I laid there, hoping I would never have to give up. Then the earth shook, and I knew I had to get up. Slowly, so very slowly, I stood up. I limped towards the door, unaware of the shocked looks the family gave me. I opened the door, and saw Nappa floating about a foot off of the ground, hands on his hips. I heard the all-to-familiar noise of the super sayjin.

"You still stand to fight me? Well, one could say you are brave. But I say, that you are a fool!" Nappa yelled, pointing a finger at me. I leapt out of the way, into a somersault, standing to the left of Nappa. "Oh, so you still have some energy left. Good, I thought it would be to easy." Nappa yelled at me. He dropped to the ground. He was 20 feet away. Would it be enough?

"You foolish earthling. You never should have resisted me." Nappa said.

I brought my hands to my waist, cupping them together.

"Perhaps the idiocy of the humans has tainted your sayjin brain."

I concentrated my remaining energy on my hands. As Nappa began to speak, he slowly began to step towards me. He was obviously enjoying being the more powerful fighter.

"Even now, you continue to try and resist. I know you will not blast me. You feel to much compassion."

"KA!" I shouted.

"You fool, I am not scared. No such blast can hurt me."

"ME!"

"Even if you had the energy to fire it, why would you waste it in such a futile effort?"

"HA!"

"Earthling, you're going to die. Don't even try to fight it." Nappa said, his face an inch from mine. A rush of gold briefly covered my face, then surged into my palms.

"ME!" I fired the kamehameha wave straight into his armored stomach, and I watched the golden beam extend beyond. All of my energy, all of my super sayjin power, had been put into that wave. True, I didn't transform. Nappa's technique didn't allow it. But I could focus the energy I needed, firing a single, super sayjin level blast right through his armor, through his stomach, into the air beyond.

NO! The blast was heading towards a house! NO! I raised my hands straight over my head in instinct. The beam curved, and missed the house by inches. I could control my blasts! I could control my energy!

I looked at myself. My headband was long gone. My uniform top had been discarded earlier. My do bok pants were in tatters, looking more like jagged white shorts. My belt however, was perfectly fine. Somehow, my belt had resisted damage. Maybe it was my inner will, my respect for the symbolism the belt possessed, but it had been protected.

Wait. Something was coming. I turned around to see a saibaman running at me! That's right, I'd only destroyed four of the mindless creatures! It jumped at me, but I ducked. I fired my last bit of energy at it, destroying it on impact. After that, I collapsed, falling into unconsciousness…

Author's note: To the reviewer who demanded Vegeta. I would like to let you know I originally planned Vegeta to be the bad guy. I didn't want to be too cliché though, and Nappa has always been one of my favorite bad guys, so he was my pick. Besides, Nappa's more impressive looking anyway.

Well, Nappa has been beaten. The last saibaman destroyed, and now, confidence in using energy blasts has been realized. I'd say this story is over, wouldn't you?

Nah. Not yet.


	9. Powers Explained

****

Chapter 9

I lay unconscious for a long time. I don't remember how long it was. But I did hear it.

__

James.

Like a voice calling out to me.

_James, I will bring you to me._

All of a sudden, I could see! I was surrounded by nothingness. A huge black space, empty void. What was this?

_James, you're questions shall be answered once you ask._

"Where am I?" I demanded of the empty void.

_That depends upon what you mean._

"I mean, where am I?"

_Physically you are still unconscious, lying on the ground. Mentally, you are in a plane of existence unknown to your people. Either of you peoples._

"What are you?"

_I am the closest thing to God that exists. I am not Omni-potent._

"Why have you brought me here?"

_I have not moved you, James._

"Why is my astro-form here then?" I asked, remembering something called the astro plane from various sci-fi cartoons.

_Ha ha ha. You learn quickly. You are here because I wish to answer your questions as best I can._

"Aren't you God? What do you mean by "as best I can"?" I asked.

_I am as close to God that exists. I do not know all that exists. I am not everywhere at once. I have limits._

"Okay, fine then. My questions, huh?" I wondered. "How do the DBZ powers exist in reality?"

_They exist because I wished for them to exist. I observed the media the humans have, and fell in love with the power they possessed. They became gods in their universe._

"So you're alone, and want other gods for company?"

_Ha ha. Yes, James, I am lonely._

"So you created the powers, and the sayjins. Why did you create ones that live for destruction?"

_Power corrupts. I had observed it many times, but hoped it had not happened again. That is why the cartoon characters have powers many times as great as yours. I did not want to fight another god. But I wanted company. The best choice I had was to create a race of demi-gods._

"And so Nappa destroys them all except for me? Great plan."

_Nappa lied._

"What?" I asked in shock.

_Nappa did not destroy the entire sayjin race. There are a few colonies that exist in the galaxy. He did destroy many of them though._

"So his power corrupted him? Why didn't you strip him of his powers? Or smite him?"

_I am not the God you believe in James. Once I create something, it cannot be destroyed by me. That is why the powers of DBZ still exist. Had I been able to revoke the abilities, I would have the instant it corrupted one._

"So you didn't know it was a bad idea until Nappa went power hungry." I said, more of a statement then a question.

_Nappa was not corrupted by his power. The first person I created was. He used a mind possession technique to manipulate Nappa. Nappa, being weak willed, could not resist. You never talked to Nappa. His mouth and vocal cords moved all on their own. Manipulated by another being, one you will find familiar._

"Who?"

_Frieza._

"Frieza? He's not a sayjin."

_True. Frieza was my first DBZ creation attempt. Unfortunately, I created him so similarly to the cartoon, that he outclassed every sayjin I created afterwards. I knew Frieza was too powerful, so I did not create any more of his family._

"So Frieza went cu-cu?"

_Yes. He saw Nappa's power, and took over him. He thought Nappa would be this generation's super sayjin._

"This generation?"

_Yes. I created the sayjins many thousands of years ago._

"How? You said you based them off of the cartoon."

_Ha, ha. James, I am not Omni-potent, but I can travel through time. Every 3 generations a super sayjin is born. You were the super sayjin for this generation. Nappa was close to you in power, but he was not destined to be a super sayjin._

"Then how come he turned into a big freakin' golden ape?" I asked.

_That is because Frieza's mind possession gave Nappa a power boost. I must cut to the chase James. Frieza saw you destroy Nappa. He saw you power up to a level no sayjin has ever reached, without a tail. Then he saw you surpass the transformed state._

"Surpass the transformed state? When did I do that?"

_Your SSJ2 form is stronger then the golden ape transformation. Frieza saw this, and now fears you will take his throne as most powerful in the galaxy. He will try to possess you, destroy you, or drain your power into his._

"Drain my power?"

_Yes. He will take your energy, and add it to his own, thereby increasing his power level. His ultimate goal is to replace me._

"Wow. You did create Frieza."

__

Yes unfortunately. You may be powerful James, but you are not powerful enough to defeat Frieza. You must train.

"Frieza is coming to earth?"

_Yes. And remember James, I did not create the dragonballs. They do not exist. Those people, who die, are dead forever. You must defeat Frieza, or he will kill you and the entire planet._

"Great, no pressure." I said sarcastically.

_James, I must hurry. Soon you will awake. I will tell you this: No opponent is too powerful for you to defeat. No opponent is too strong for you to fight. There is always a way to win. Never give up your fight for freedom and peace. And love._

"I won't." I said, smashing my fist into my palm.

_I knew you wouldn't. You have 6 months until Frieza arrives. Use those months wisely._

I opened my eyes. I was staring up at a white ceiling. I was in the hospital! I looked over to the side of the room, and saw Claire, a single tear dropping from her eye.

"You're awake!" She said, rushing over to me…

Author's Note: Well, there's my crap explanation for powers to exist. And Frieza is coming to fight. But who knows whom Frieza will have with him? I do…but you'll just have to wait. Tell me what you think of my explanation… crap, all right, or good. Enjoy the rest of the story!


	10. The Fight

****

Chapter 10

Claire ran over to me and hugged me, even though I was still in the hospital bed. And I kissed her. Not long, but long enough. The kiss, the love, it seemed to energize me. When Claire pulled away, she saw the change in my face.

"I knew you would feel better. I have a feeling these will bring you back to normal. Completely back to normal." She said, handing me a pouch of sensu beans. How?

"How'd you get these?" I asked her.

"They're a present. From that ten foot tall monster. I saw you fly into that building, James. I followed him. I saw him eat one before you came out, and it revitalized him. When you killed him, when you collapsed, I grabbed the pouch. I thought it might work for you." She said. I smiled at her. I reached into the pouch, and grabbed the bean. I popped it into my mouth and ate the horrible tasting bean. YES! I felt my power return completely! I was revitalized! Claire's kiss may have energized my mind, but my body was now back to perfect shape.

I changed into my ripped pants and walked out. Strangely enough, it was no big deal for me to sign out of the hospital. They did charge me, but they acted like it was completely normal for me needing to be fitted for a body cast yesterday, but able to walk out completely fine today. Maybe someone from above was helping me out. I smirked at the thought.

"You beat him James. You destroyed that monster. Now everything is perfect." Claire said as we walked home, my arm around her waist.

"Everything is not perfect. When I was unconscious, I was talked to." I said, and I told her everything that the weird, mystical god-wannabe had said. Ending with the part that Frieza was coming for me.

"James. You have to fight again? No! You can't James. He could kill you." Claire said, her eyes welling up.

"We've been through this already. I have no choice. Frieza is coming. I have to train; I have to get stronger to stop him. If I don't, he'll kill everyone. And everything."

"James, there has to be another way." She begged me.

"There is no way. It is something I have to do." I said, and let go of her. I transformed instantly to SSJ1, and flew away. How could Claire not understand? The fate of the universe rests on my shoulders! I have to stop something even God can't stop! And she wants me to refuse this fight? Get myself killed? Her? Everyone? No. Even if it means losing her, I can't let everyone die. I CAN'T!!!! "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled into the night sky.

I flew around for the rest of the night. I didn't call Claire. I didn't talk to her. I did come home that night though. I flew into my room and landed on my bed. I took off my ripped pants and fell asleep. A bad idea.

"YOU WILL DIE EARTHLING!" Frieza yelled, pointing a finger at me, a purple blast lancing from it straight towards my heart. I dodged, and the blast hit the person behind me. Claire. Straight through the heart it hit her, destroying her. She died there. I watched her die!

"NO!" I yelled, sitting straight up from my bed. The nightmare was so intense, so real. I felt the heat from Frieza's blast! I had watched Claire die! It couldn't be!

I was shaking so hard my bed was squeaking. I lay down in fear. Sweat was pouring off my head. It was only an hour after I'd lain down to sleep. Eventually fear and exhaustion put me back to sleep.

A huge golden fist swung at me! I dodged, and dodged the second fist. I was a SSJ2; this golden ape transformation couldn't touch me. Wait! Down, on the ground, hiding behind a tree! I dodged a mouth blast and got a better look. Claire! I couldn't mistake that red hair anywhere. NO! The ape saw her to! He killed her with a mouth blast! NO! I flashed towards the ape, slamming my foot into his massive nose. He fell, snapping trees under his weight. I brought my hands to my waist, and gathered my energy. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I shouted, launching the golden blast at the ape. A flash stood in the way, and as the smoke cleared, I watched Frieza's shape appear. NO! He came at me, and slammed me in the head with his tail. I landed on the ground, next to Claire's prone body.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled, opening my eyes again. This time, I didn't wake up in my room. I woke up in the black empty void.

_James._

The stupid voice was back.

_I am not stupid James. You shouldn't think that way of the Supreme Being in the universe._

"What are you going to do, kill me? You've told me you can't." I said.

_Yes, that is true. But believe me James, I can cause you pain enough that will make Frieza seem like a nice puppy dog._

"Fine, so you're powerful. What do you want with me now?" I demanded.

_Ha ha. You are so human, despite your sayjin blood._

"WHY AM I HERE?" I screamed into the void.

_Because I have to tell you something. Those two dreams you just had. They are more then just dreams. You have seen pieces of possible futures._

"What, now I'm a psychic?"

_No. At least, not in the sense you're thinking. You can catch glimpses of things that may or may not happen in the future. But only in your sleep, at night, during a full moon, after an emotional experience._

"That's quite a lot of requirements, don't you think?" I asked.

_True. But no one person should know the future, so I put limits on it. My point today is, those dreams may come true. You must resolve your problems with Claire, or she may become involved with the fights._

"Fine, I was planning on that anyway. Now answer me this. Did you help me with the hospital?"

_Yes. I have been watching you since your birth, altering small things here and there to help your deception of being human. That is a favor I have done you. I will also do you another favor, give you a tool to use in training. When you awake, there will be a gravitron in your yard. No one will ask questions._

"You're stacking the deck in my favor, aren't you?" I asked.

_Yes. I want you to win. I cannot interfere directly, I can only do small things. This is why you must fight the battle that I cannot. I will return you to your body now._

"Wait-" I said, but I was already gone. I opened my eyes, and it was morning. This God wannabe or whatever was starting to get on my nerves. I looked out into my yard, and just as he said, there was a gravitron. Smiling, I leapt out my window towards it, and walked inside. Today would be a training day.

"Claire can wait today." I said to no one, and walked to the center of the machine. Setting the machine at 10 x earth's gravity to begin with, I was surprised with how hard it was. "Remember James, he powered you down from the cartoon." I muttered to myself, and began trying to get used the incredible weight…


	11. Frieza's Arrival

****

Chapter 11

Walking was hard in 10 x earth's gravity. But I got used to it suprisingly quickly. After only about 2 hours, I was walking and jumping normally, practicing my kicks and blocks, my punches and strikes. Then I transformed into a SSJ2! This gravity felt like nothing! I increased the level to 50 x earth's gravity! Now it was hard. This is what the 10 x had felt like in my normal state. But soon, I was training normally. Using my newfound control, I was practicing my energy blast techniques. My speed was incredible, my strength, phenomenal. I looked at my watch. It was already 9 o' clock at night! I'd spent the entire day in the gravitron!

I grabbed my phone off of the console and dialed Claire's number.

"James! Why did you run from me?" She demanded.

"I didn't want to hear you talking about how I shouldn't fight. It's just like before; I have no choice." I said.

"James. I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you. That's why I'm going to fight." I said. We talked for an hour. After we hung up, I decided that sleeping in the gravitron might be a good idea. If I were to live in it as much as possible, then my power increase could be huge. I left the gravity on 50 x earth's gravity that night.

I awoke, feeling tired. I'd had enough of the increased gravity. It was a mistake to sleep in there. I could barely breathe during the night. I opened the door and flew out.

Wow! What a difference it made! I was 50 times lighter then I was yesterday! I was fast! I transformed into SSJ2! But it felt empty, not like before. Like I was wasting something, missing something. I couldn't think of what it was. All I knew was that Frieza had better be ready for me.

Spending an entire day in 50 x earth's gravity seemed to be enough for me for a while. So I spent the day with Claire. We went out and saw a movie. An action movie of course. Then we went to a restaurant, and ate until we couldn't eat anymore. A trip to a club meant lots of dancing for us. And it was the greatest night of my life. I'd never experienced something so great.

I continually trained and spent time with Claire. I hadn't told my parents about our little development, but they had guesses. They knew. By the end of 2 months, I was training under 100 x earth's gravity. The highest the machine would go. It was disappointing almost, to reach the max in such a short time. After that, I spent nearly all of my time in the gravitron. I didn't have much time for Claire. For an entire month I lived in that thing, cut off from the world. An entire month I was alone. But at the end of that month, I just wanted to see one person. Claire.

"Claire!" I said as I floated outside her window. She let me in, and we just hung out in her bedroom all day. Okay, we did a little more then hanging out…but that's my business, and not yours. I had reached the point in my power where sustaining super sayjin level one was as easy as sitting. So I spent most of my time like that. Most people thought I dyed my hair…except for Claire. She knew the truth.

"James, how long do we have until Frieza arrives?" She asked. She was sitting on her bed, and I was sitting on a chair she had there. I had it turned around, and was resting my arms on the back of it.

"Uh, 3 months. Yeah, that's it." I said after a little bit of thinking.

"James. Next week school starts." She said to me. I slapped my forehead. Of course! I had school! My senior year of high school was beginning, and I'd forgotten about it. Wait. That would mean Frieza would come during the school year. My power might be revealed if he fought me then!

"James? You okay?" Claire said, snapping her fingers at me. I guess I was staring off into space like I sometimes do.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about Frieza. I'm going to have to fight him then. Hope he shows up on time for mid-terms." I joked.

"Somehow I don't think Frieza will be interested in your creative writing class." Claire laughed. "But seriously, what are we going to do when he shows up?"

"The first thing is you are going to get very far away. Very far. Then I'm going to have to fight him, or if he brings others with him, those first." I said, remembering my "dream" about the golden ape killing Claire. I wouldn't let that happen.

"James, why do you always need me to stay far away? Why won't you let me help you?" Claire asked, getting upset.

"Because you can't do anything! You're to slow! You won't be able to see anyone attack, and they might attack you!" I yelled.

"James, why would they attack me? They're after you!" She yelled back.

"You don't realize what I have to fight, do you?" I said. "You don't know what's happening. This is real Claire. You could get killed. I could get killed. This planet might be ripped apart by the power Frieza and I wield. This isn't a game! If you're anywhere near the fight, Frieza will involve you! He knows I feel for you! He'll use you to hurt me!" I screamed. Claire just cringed. An electrical spark flashed by my eyes. I'd transformed! Out of anger for Claire! I leapt out the window and flew away, high and fast. Claire was starting to upset me. I know she wants to help, but damn, what would she be able to do?

I woke up in the gravitron. I rolled onto my shoulders, and flipped up onto my feet. I looked at my calendar. It was only 3 weeks until Frieza should come. Well, about 3 weeks. I'd found school extremely easy this year. I guess my mind ascended with my body. I could think faster. Homework got finished in about 5 seconds everyday. And I spent almost all my time in the gravitron.

Claire and I had made up from the fight. In hindsight, she understood what I had been saying. Now, we weren't perfect. We had fights now and then, but we stayed together.

One decision I'd made for school was to stop being a super sayjin all the time. There had been flashes of me on TV as a super sayjin, and although I couldn't be recognized from the TV, they would know its me if I transformed.

As I practiced my daily routine in the gravitron, I noticed something. The same dark feeling I'd gotten from Nappa. But it was worse! Worse then when Nappa became a huge golden ape! Frieza. I'd felt him approaching. But the power that was oozing from his ship was incredible! No way could he have such power! It made mine look like some guy off the street!

I looked out the window. A streaking star! It was 6 o' clock in the morning! It landed! No! How could Frieza be here now? The voice had said sixth months! I guess he doesn't know everything. I exited my gravitron and flew towards the ship. I stayed in my normal sayjin state. I could now sense that there were five separate powers and Frieza's power was immense, but not much higher then mine. Who were the other four? I would have to find out the hard way.

"Frieza. You've come. I've been waiting for you." I said to the ship as I landed next to it.

"So you're smarter then I thought. But let's see how strong you are." Frieza said as he stepped out of the ship…


	12. The battle begins

****

Chapter 12

Frieza stepped down from his ship, in the midst of a white gas the emitted from the space ship's door. I could see his outline though, and noticed the horns. He was in his first form. Why would he be in his first form? Could he fight me like that and win? I don't think so.

"Alright Frieza, why don't you tell me why you're here?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"I'm here to avenge Nappa. He had such incredible potential. And you took it away. But Nappa was not the only one with potential." Frieza said as he smirked.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Those two have potential." Frieza said. Just as he did, I ducked the two punches aimed at my head. I stood back up, slamming both of my fists into the stomachs of my attackers. Then I tossed them to Frieza. They flipped around and landed on their feet.

"Wait a minute… those two. They can't be." I said in disbelief. "How?" I wondered with my jaw hanging open.

"Vegeta and Radditz. These two sayjins are just as powerful as Nappa was. Only the best can be my soldiers." Frieza laughed with a green glow to his eyes. The same green glow came from Vegeta and Radditz's eyes as well. Maybe that had something to do with the mind control?

I had no time to think about it. Vegeta and Radditz leaped at me, swinging their fists towards my head. I dodged, flying under them and straight into the sky. They followed, and I kicked them both in the jaw, sending them back to the earth. Then I fired a blast at Frieza, who knocked harmlessly into the sky.

"Fool!" He yelled in contempt.

Then I noticed something. Radditz and Vegeta were taking advantage of my temporary distraction. They were powering up! Their tails changed color, as did their hair. They began to grow large, and hairy. No! I had to fight two golden apes?

A low chuckle came from Vegeta. Radditz turned his huge head and opened his mouth, firing a red beam straight at me. I dodged, and transformed into a SSJ1. I needed a few more seconds to transform a second time, but I didn't have those seconds! I dodged a huge golden fist, slipped around a tail, but then was slammed by a fist, knocking me into the ground. I looked up, and watched a mouth blast aimed right at me fly from Radditz's mouth. I barely raised my hands in time to block it.

I leapt up, into the sky. "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as a pair of golden fists came flying at me, along with a tail, but they were to late. I was a super sayjin 2! I slammed my foot into Radditz's stomach, knocking him down, and then I drove my fist into Vegeta's mass, dropping him to the ground. I shot a look at Frieza. He was transforming, changing to his second form. I then turned to the two sayjins on the ground, and saw them rising towards me.

"Enough!" I yelled, and sped towards Radditz, and sliced off his tail, then repeated the procedure with Vegeta. The two sayjins shrunk into their normal states, and gathered together, their golden auras combining. I manipulated my flight so I could see Frieza, now fully transformed into his second form, and the sayjins. "Now you two will lose this battle!" I yelled, pointing at the sayjins. They just grinned, as Frieza laughed. What? Why would they be so cocky? Wait! Two immense powers approaching from behind! I turned, too late! A mouth blast sent me straight into the ground, shot from one of two golden apes. More apes?

"Where did they come from?" I wondered. I didn't have the time, because Vegeta and Radditz had jumped me! I fought them both easily. Without the power of their tails, those two were easy prey. With a simple backhand to Vegeta's cheek, and a kick to Radditz's chin, I dismissed them. I turned to the massive golden apes.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Your worst nightmare." One of them chuckled. The next 10 minutes of my life was a blur of huge, golden fists and tails, mixed in with purple mouth blasts. I dodged most of the attacks, but the apes dodged most of my attacks as well. This continued until my leg was grabbed, and I was thrown into the sky! Vegeta had jumped from the ground and grabbed me! Radditz was following him, along with the golden apes!

"FINAL FLASH!" I yelled, firing a golden beam from my cupped hands. I spread the beam wide, dispersing its strength, so that it would hit everyone. It drove all four opponents into the ground. When the smoke cleared, I saw the golden apes standing, but Vegeta and Radditz lain prone on the ground, unconscious. Their hair was no longer golden.

"Come on you filthy monkeys." I yelled. They both grinned, if you could call it that, and leapt towards me. I knew we were almost equal in power, a golden ape and I. The two of them might be able to kill me. I had a slight advantage, but it wasn't enough. I would need more!

"Destructo Disk!" I yelled, raising my palm above my hand, then launching the flat disk ki straight at the apes. It split into several disks, and the apes dodged. Exactly what I was counting on. There were enough disks that they sliced through the apes' tails, and then they sliced Frieza's ship so that it resembled Swiss cheese.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Frieza yelled from the ground.

"Make me." I said, and turned my attention back to the shrinking apes. Their hair remained golden; their eyes blue, but still they shrank. The hair receded, and they bowed their heads. They seemed to be gathering energy. Then they raised their heads with sadistic sneers drawn on their faces. NO! How could it be? I would have to fight these two? I couldn't! It's… it's impossible!

I didn't get my chance to think. Goku leapt straight at me, knocking me to the ground with a fist. Bardock kicked me from the ground, sending me straight into the sky. I couldn't get over the shock. Goku and his father? They were supposed to be good guys! Frieza's mind manipulation was a horrible thing! I couldn't let it get to me!

I spun around several times, taking control of my flight, and landing a kick on Goku's head. It sent him hurling towards the ground, where he landed headfirst. Bardock flew at me, but an energy blast silenced him. I floated down to the four fallen sayjins.

"Forgive me Goku. Bardock. Vegeta. Radditz. This fight was not your choice." I said. As I did so, I gathered my energy together, and slammed it down upon them. I could not avoid the damage it caused, destroying the nearby forest, creating a huge plain land. The four sayjins died. By my hand.

"Now Frieza, now you die!" I said, shaking a golden fist at him that sparked with electricity. I pulled a bean from my pocket and ate it. The last sensu bean I had. The last one from the pouch taken from Nappa. AHHHH! My power boosted, to a new level! Yes, I had the power to defeat Frieza. He wouldn't be able to touch me in my SSJ2 transformation.

"I don't think I'll die. I think that pretty little red-head of yours will." Frieza said in a mocking tone. "And you will kill her." Frieza said. His eyes glowed green, a brighter green then before. From his eyes shot two beams of green energy. I couldn't dodge! It hit me right in the head! NO!

When the smoke cleared, I was still staring at Frieza. I felt no difference in my power. I tried to tell him his ki blast had failed. But my throat didn't work. Then my head turned, my eyes focusing on the clouds. I hadn't moved my eyes. Or my head. My body, completely out of control, flew away from Frieza. Towards Claire, whom I could sense. "And you will kill her." Frieza had said…

Author's Note: Well, James took down four sayjins easily. He's grown so powerful now hasn't he? Let's hope it's powerful enough to fight Frieza. Tell me, what do you think of my choice of characters to fight? As you already know, I'm trying to stay away from cliché plots. Vegeta was a must however… I knew I couldn't leave him completely out of it. Radditz I've always liked as a bad guy… and a couple of good guys turned bad are always a fun twist. More updates coming soon!


	13. Frieza Fights!

****

Chapter 13

My body flew out of control towards Claire. Frieza didn't use instant transmission. Perhaps he wanted me to suffer. He wanted me to kill Claire and he was doing it slowly. I tried as hard as I could to turn, to change directions, hell, to even turn off my flying power. But to no avail. I couldn't fight the mind control.

Goku and Bardock had been under his control! If Goku and Bardock were anything like the characters in the cartoon, they would have resisted Frieza. If Goku couldn't fight the mind control, how could I? It was impossible!

My body whipped through the clouds at an impossible speed. Suddenly, I spotted Claire on the ground. My lips drew into a smirk. My flight canceled itself, and I fell towards her, landing right in front of her. The electricity sparking from my body shocked Claire a bit, but she calmed down.

"James, are you alright? There have been reports of explosions." Claire asked me. What? Couldn't she tell that I wasn't me? That Frieza was directing my actions?

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just doing some exercises." My mouth said. NO! Fight it James!

"You were blowing up the country side for no reason?" Claire asked me skeptically. She was catching on!

"Why not?" Frieza said, shrugging my shoulders. He could control me, but he didn't know how I would act!

"What's wrong with you James?"

"Nothing…" I felt the smirk reappear. "But something is wrong with you." My mouth shouted, and I began to power up! I reached my max, and then my hands cupped together at my waist.

"KA!"

"James, what are you doing?" Claire asked in fright.

"ME!"

"James! You're scaring me!"

"HA!"

"Stop!"

"ME!" No! One syllable left and I would kill Claire! No, Frieza would!

"James! Stop it!"

"H-CLAIRE!" I shouted, in control. Barely. Frieza was fighting me, trying to pronounce the last syllable. "RUN!" I shouted, spit flying from my mouth, my eyes watering.

"James what's going on?" Claire asked, taking a step back.

"GO-A!" I shouted, Frieza in control again, launching the energy wave. NO! It sped towards Claire, relentlessly. I seized control of the beam, and fired it straight up into the sky before Frieza could control me again. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN FRIEZA! DON'T HIDE BEHIND YOUR MIND CONTROL!" I screamed into the sky, my energy blasting everywhere.

"Fine." I heard a disturbing voice behind me say. I turned, completely in control. Frieza, in his third form. He'd felt my power, and transformed again. I looked over my shoulder. Claire was crouched on the ground, whimpering. So were the rest of the people around us. We were at a busy intersection, in the middle of town! We couldn't fight here!

But Frieza didn't care. If he cared about anything he wouldn't have controlled two great people like Goku and Bardock. He leaped at me, his elongated head laughing, mocking me. I flew straight up into the sky, and Frieza followed me. He fired purple energy blasts constantly at me, not quitting. I managed to dodge most of them, but once and a while it would hit. Those blasts hurt like hell!

I turned when I judged we were high enough. Frieza brought both of his hands forward; pointer fingers aimed at me. Laughing, he began to fire the blasts at me. I screamed, and the ki blasts disrupted in front of me.

"You are an asshole! You tried to get me to kill her! After you tried to use Nappa to kill her, after trying to kill me! For no reason! I will kill you!" I yelled, and flew right at Frieza. Endless punches rained down on him; thousands of kicks were launched at his head, if from nothing else but anger. Frieza had no chance. "AHHHHHHH!" I yelled, firing a blast of energy from my eyes, straight into Frieza's. They burned the pupils out of his eyes. I had blinded him.

"YOU'LL PAY!" He screamed, and began to fire energy in all directions. I dodged, and began working my way closer to him. But then a blast him me straight in the chest, dropping me to the ground! I fell through a building, causing a crater in the ground floor! I leapt up, out of the crater and onto the floor. Then I walked out the front door, and looked toward the sky. Something was coming towards me, faster then I could see! A white fist slammed me in the face, knocking me backwards. I couldn't control my speed!

I slowly stood up from where I'd landed. Frieza stood over me, laughing. His final form. He had transformed, knowing I would win had he stayed blind. Before I knew it, a tail had slammed me in the face, knocking me onto my back. A blast of energy hit my stomach, tearing my shirt, causing blood to spill out of my skin.

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain. Frieza had me; I was helpless.

"You will pay for destroying my puppets. Since you seem to be able to fight my mind control, I'll simply kill you." He said laughingly. Then something kicked him right in the side of the cheek! Another flash launched an energy blast at Frieza, knocking him down. I stood up, and looked at them. Who else had the power to fight?

"You need to fight him. We don't have the power, and he may control us again." Goku said to me. Bardock nodded. "We'll fight him as long as we can, but we cannot guarantee any kind of victory aside from delay.

"Why don't you transform into super sayjins?" I asked.

"We can't. We don't have the power. That transformation was granted to us because we gain a power boost when he controls us. But we no longer have that." Bardock said. "We'll leave you to recover." He and Goku both leapt towards where Frieza had been launched. They were good people after all. Without the influence of Frieza, Goku and Bardock were on my side! Now I regretted fighting them, though I had no choice.

I heard Frieza laugh, and the two sayjins streamed past me, flying into a wall of rock. Frieza laughed and fired two purple ki blasts from his fingers, killing Bardock. I looked at Goku.

"Don't give up. You have the power to beat him." Goku said just before Frieza killed him. NO! The only allies I'd had, gone before I'd gotten to know them for real! That psychopathic son of a bitch! He will pay for this! "AHHHHH!" I yelled, powering up. I pushed my power to the limit, as Frieza watched.

"Try all you like. You don't have the power to beat me." He said cockily, and slowly stepped towards me. "That monkey lied to you. How would he know what power you wield? You will die. Better to join me." Frieza said, smirking…

Author's Note: Yes, I figured that Goku and Bardock as bad guys wasn't the most popular choice. It'll have a purpose, just wait and see.

People may find the next chapter somewhat similar to what happened in the TV show, but on a different scale of power. Hope you like it.

Oh, and when I started writing this, I'd only planned on about 5 chapters. My plan didn't even have Frieza in it! I guess it's for the best that this story took over my entire summer vacation.


	14. Frieza is defeated?

****

Chapter 14

Join him? This asshole dared say something like that?

"Join you? You must mistake me for a moron." I said, blasting him in the face with a huge wave of ki. It didn't even phase him. He just laughed.

"You are a fool. You can't compete with my power. You can't touch me. And I'm not even using full power!" Frieza said and threw his head back, laughing. That did it. That sick son of a bitch had pushed me too far. I can't touch him? I'll show him. I leapt forward; sending kicks and punches as fast as I could, swarming him with my speed. Or so I'd hoped. Frieza dodged everything I threw at him! He was right; I couldn't touch him. Not without a power up.

"Kai-ken attack!" I yelled aloud, feeling my power surge. I still couldn't touch him! It was impossible! Frieza slapped across the face, sending me to the ground.

"You are a fool. Just lie there; I'll make it quick." He stated arrogantly. NO!

"Kai-ken attack times 10!" I yelled, leaping forward, and landing a kick on his chin. It knocked him backwards, but he stayed upright.

"Is that the best you have? One technique will not save you." He said.

"IT WILL! Kai-ken attack times 20!" I yelled, leaping towards Frieza. This time I managed to land several punches, and sent Frieza into the sky. He flew backwards, but turned to face me. I looked up at his smirking face.

"Kamehameha!" I yelled, launching the wave at him. Frieza reached out in front of him with one hand, holding it back. NO! I pushed my power into it! YES! It overcame him, the wave hit! I saw him consider. He saw my power. I smirked, electricity sparking from my SSJ2 transformation. FLASH! Frieza was down, in front of my face. A white fist, flying towards my face, faster then I could see! I flew backwards, landing on the ground, and then sliding much farther back. I slowly stood up.

"You really think that helped you? FOOL!" Frieza yelled, kicking me across the face. I couldn't block it! He followed up his kick with another blast, which completely put me out of commission. I had failed. Frieza had defeated me. No! There was still something. "You think one technique will save you?" Frieza had said. Yes! It would, but not the kai-ken attack!

I rose to my feet. Slowly, unsteadily, but I did. My black shirt was in tatters. My jeans were ripped everywhere. Blood was pouring from the hole in my stomach. That didn't matter. I raised my hands to the sky.

"What are you doing? Praying?" Frieza mocked.

The sky, the wind, the land, and the people. Please, give me your energy so I may destroy this bastard! Okay, not exactly what Goku thought when he used the spirit bomb. Who cares? I gathered the energy of the planet together. Slowly.

"Give up fool." Frieza said, his tail twitching."

I need your energy world! Please, give me your power!

"What is that supposed to be?" Frieza demanded.

The ground split in front of me and water rose from it. Squirting 10 feet into the sky!

"The foolish sayjin is trying to scare me with a water trick? It won't work." Frieza had waited long enough. He came at me, punching faster then I could see. Insanely fast. When he finished, I was on the ground. I stood up again, and smiled. I raised my hands to the sky to continue gathering the energy from the planet's people. Yes, I could see the ball starting to form in the sky.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Frieza said to me, before slamming me in the face with his foot. I flew fast, faster then I could control. I landed in a small lake. I lay there, near the edge, panting. That kick had hurt.

"Are you finished praying yet?" Frieza said. I looked up at him. Why had he stopped? His eyes were bugging out! He had seen the spirit bomb! At this point it was fifty feet across. "That's impossible? Where would the energy come from?" He yelled. "A trick. It's only a trick. Foolish sayjin." Frieza said, calming down. He pointed one finger at me, and purple energy began to gather. NO! I stood up from the water, and tried to punch him. Laughing, he blocked my fist, and placed his finger at the end of my nose. "Goodbye." Frieza said. Then he was launched from me!

I collapsed against the ground. Looking up, I saw Radditz, of all people, futilely fighting Frieza. Radditz could not touch him. How? Vegeta landed next to me, and pulled me to my feet.

"Radditz cannot fight much longer earthling. Finish gathering the energy for your attack." He said in a commanding tone.

"How did you two get your energy back?" I asked.

"Kakorat and Bardock both recovered their energy in unknown ways, and flew off. Radditz and I lay there alone, until a few seconds ago, when we felt our energy return. We don't know how our energy came back; we just know we need to use it." Vegeta said, just as Radditz was turned into a pile of dust. Vegeta looked up at the smirking alien and flew at him, uselessly it seemed. No, it was self-sacrifice. He was giving me the time to charge the genki-dami! I raised my shaking arms to the sky, to my energy bomb.

Frieza easily dispatched Vegeta after a few seconds of playing with him. But it was enough. My bomb had enough power to kill him! Frieza, laughing, flew towards me, and stopped fifty feet in the air.

"Ha ha ha. Stupid monkeys. They were so weak. It's a wonder that they could even drive away the members of their own race! Ha ha ha!" Frieza laughed at the top of his lungs, and then raised a finger above his head. A red and black ball appeared, and Frieza charged it up. NOW!

I brought my hands down, launching the spirit bomb. The genki-dami. His end. The huge ball of energy, now a hundred feet in diameter, flew towards him. Frieza turned, shocked. It assimilated his energy ball, and kept going. Frieza held his hand up, trying to stop it, trying to push it back. But no, it was too powerful for him! It would defeat him!

"You lose Frieza!" I shouted, just before I fainted to the ground. I was still conscious, but unable to stand. The bomb collided with the ground, and a huge explosion occurred! More powerful then a nuke!

The remaining trees were destroyed. The hills, valleys, nearby mountain range, all were destroyed, and leveled. The grass, the flowers, all of the life within the area of the blast died. Except for me. I smiled as I lay on the ground. It was over. Frieza was gone.

All of this destruction. In all my training, I could not control the spirit bomb, could not stop the power from destroying the very land which gave it the power. We were far off from any city, or town, or any people. No humans would have been hurt, unless they were stupid enough to have been drawn to the previous explosions.

I rolled over onto my back and took a deep breath. The bruises would heal, my broken arm would heal, and my snapped fingers would heal. My stubbed toe, black eye, and puffy cheek, those to would heal. I had survived and Frieza had not. It was time for me to rest, and then to return to Claire. The only person on my mind…


	15. Frieza returns

****

Chapter 15

I don't know how long I laid on the ground, breathing. Just breathing. I could not stay there. Slowly, painfully, I rose to me feet. 3 of my fingers were broken. My left arm was broken. My big right toe was stubbed, and my left eye was blackened. Bruises nearly covered my entire skin. But it was not a pointless pain. They would heal the next time I transformed. Transforming had always healed minor injuries for me; there's not reason why it couldn't heal my broken bones. As it was, I was currently in my natural state, with my black spiky hair and black eyes.

I decided that flying away would be stupid, as I didn't have the energy to go very far. So I slowly began walking. Wait. Something was wrong. I looked towards the crater created by my spirit bomb. Frieza's body should be disintegrated; I would like to see the dust created from him.

I looked down, down into the bottom of the crater. Frieza's body was still intact! What's more, is he was moving! He survived my spirit bomb! How? Frieza stood up, and brushed himself off. Then he looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"You asshole! How could gather that much energy!" Frieza yelled in rage. Then he calmed down, and smiled. "That obviously took all of your energy. You have none left to transform again. You are more helpless then before you threw that ball at me!" Frieza laughed. I could see he was hurt-he had bruises almost as much as I did. But no broken bones, no black eyes, nothing of that sort.

He leapt up, over my head, flipping before landing on his feet, facing my back. I turned around, to see him laughing at me again.

"I think for that, you should suffer! No one has ever caused me that kind of pain. It's been a long time since I've even felt pain. And now you have wracked my entire body with pain. You will suffer for that!" Frieza yelled, and leapt into the sky, flying away. What? Where was he going?

"Frieza knows how I feel about you. He may bring you into the fight!" I had said to Claire. Could he? He couldn't. No. I shook my head furiously. Of course he could! That bastard! I jumped into the sky, and flew about twenty feet before I fell to the ground. I wouldn't be able to get to him. Wait! The instant transmission technique! I placed two fingers to my forehead, and concentrated on Frieza's ki. Found him!

I teleported right behind Frieza. Claire was in front of him, on the ground, afraid. Frieza was laughing. Then he turned around.

"You're finally here. Just in time." Frieza said, raising an arm into the sky. Claire was launched into the air, spiraling through the sky! Then Frieza, laughing, slowly closed his fingers. Claire screamed out my name and exploded. Dust particles fell from the plume of smoke created by Frieza's power.

NO!!!!!! Frieza had killed her! The only person I lived for! THAT BASTARD! HE WILL PAY! My hands grasped my head, a huge headache ripping through my mind. My voice howled into the air, an unrecognizable scream. Frieza will pay! My anger flowed through my body. I could feel my hair changing, growing stiff, longer. I didn't care. I had to find the energy to fight Frieza! He destroyed first Goku and Bardock, true heroes. Then Vegeta and Radditz, who became heroes for me. Then Claire! He will pay!

"AHHHHHHH!" I yelled into the sky, my mouth yelling into the sky. I opened my eyes. The golden haze had returned to my eyes. Electricity sparked in front of me. I had transformed! My energy was back!

I looked at Frieza. He was looking at me with a curious expression. I caught a reflection of myself in a broken window on the ground next to me. I looked like the embodiment of intimidation. My eyebrows were gone. My hair reached down to my calves. My power felt endless. Good. I would need endless power.

I turned back to Frieza. He was looking at me, almost indifferently.

"You think another transformation can help you? It makes no difference. I am Frieza, power lord of the universe!" Frieza said, and pointed a finger at me. I zipped right in front of him, and grasped his hand. Hard. "What?" Frieza said in shock. I didn't answer; I just kept squeezing. Then I crushed his hand, breaking every bone in his hand. "AHH!" Frieza yelled, and I released his hand. He turned over around, gripping his wrist. He looked at me, this time frightened. He hadn't seen me move.

"You are the power lord of the universe? I don't think so. Killing Claire is what gave me the power. The power to kill you!" I said. Frieza looked at me, scared for a second. Then he straightened up, and began laughing. What?

"You think you can beat me? This isn't my best!" Frieza laughed. That asshole. I punched him in the face, sending him into the sky, and I followed him. I brought my hands together and slammed them down, into his back, sending him towards the ground. I sped down below him, and kick him straight up. Then I gathered energy into my right hand, and launched a blueish green beam straight at the bastard. Frieza fell to the ground.

I appeared right in front of him, and watched him stand up.

"You're fast. I'll give you that. But not faster then me!" Frieza said, and began to power up. I started to interrupt him, but stop. Better to beat that bastard when he's at his best. I allowed him to gather his power. But I smirked. No way would he be able to even touch me.

Frieza had powered up to his max. Now, at his best, at his strongest, at his fastest, now he would lose. Before Frieza could say anything, my foot was in his mouth. He was flying backwards, but now appeared behind me. I reached over my head and blocked his punched, and grasping his wrist, I threw him over my head into a tree. He broke through, but came back at me, punching me in the face and following with a kick to my stomach. He whipped his tail around, but I grabbed it, and spun him over my head several times. I launched him into the sky.

"Final Flash!" I yelled, firing the blast from my palms. Frieza dodged my blast, which hit a 747 flying behind Frieza. NO! I flew up to recover the passengers. In less then a second, they were all on the ground, safely, and I was reaching for the wreckage, when Frieza's tail whipped into my back! I spun around, firing off a red blast from my palm right into Frieza's face, and I grabbed the wreckage, placing it on the ground. I then turned back to Frieza, with a white foot, slamming into my face!

I flipped with the force of the kick, and landed on my feet. I could feel my energy slowly leaving me. I had to finish it fast! Frieza raised one hand out to his side, palm up. A purple disk appeared. His energy disk blade. Frieza was trying his trump card on me. Stupid.

He launched the disk at me, and I flew away, letting it follow me. I turned towards Frieza, and pulled up at the last second. Frieza brought his disk back to his hand, and conjured up another one.

"Let's see if you can deal with two." This was happening just like the show! Maybe I could change it though! I performed the same flight pattern, except this time, when I was coming towards Frieza, I pulled up, but not before blasting the ground in front of him! I landed in front of Frieza; he had dodged his energy disks. We both smirked at each other. Frieza, at full power, in his final form. Me, at full power, in SSJ3 form. This fight would end soon.

Author's Note: This is getting intense, isn't it? This story has taken over my life. It, unfortunately, will end soon. But there is more to come from Frieza, James, and the god-like voice. Hope you keep reading.


	16. Frieza is defeated

****

Chapter 16

I stared at Frieza as he stared at me. The lord of the universe, which is what he had called himself. No. He was not. I knew what was. It wasn't Frieza.

Frieza's fist flew at me, but I dodged, bringing my knee up into his stomach. His tail whipped around and slammed me in the face, but I spun around and kicked him in the head. It felt like I was performing my fighting techniques from far away. It felt like I was watching the fight, watching the two most powerful beings in the world fight. I was fighting without thinking; my skills had become instinct. What my karate instructor had told me was a necessary thing for a life and death fight. Instinctive fighting.

I grabbed Frieza by the tail and threw him into the sky, following him. My energy was nearly half-gone; I would have to finish the fight soon. Frieza stopped himself in midair, and floated, waiting for me. A mistake. I planted my foot right into his stomach, sending him flying further back. He stopped again, hands on his hips, waiting for me.

"You are a fool. You are a waste of my time." Frieza said. He was stalling; he knew my energy was draining quickly. "To think I flew from the other side of the universe just to come to fight you? A pathetic tailless sayjin." Frieza laughed. Nervously, I noted the tone.

"If I am the fool, then how come you are the one who is losing the fight?" I asked him. Before I let him answer, I spun around and kicked him right on top of his ugly head, sending him towards the ground, where he landed on his feet. I landed 10 feet away.

"I am losing by choice. You think I showed you all I could do?" Frieza bluffed.

"Yes. This is your maximum power level. You are the fool. I can sense your power." I said. I knew he was running out of power as well. But not as fast as I was.

"Not only you, but that girl was a fool. She was a waste of space. A waste of breath." Frieza said, smirking. WHAT did he just SAY? NO! He saw the anger in my eyes. He was trying to capitalize, bringing his hand up, his finger pointed at me.

I ran to him, grabbing his hand, crushing it again. He brought his other hand to blast me, and I crushed that one. I brought him close, so close that his eyes were less then an inch away from mine.

"You are the waste of space. I shall relieve the air in your lungs of your putrid existence, here and now!" I yelled, hurling him into the sky. Then I brought both hands to my waist. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" I shouted, firing the wave at him. Frieza didn't even have a chance to try and block it. The blast fried him, destroying him, turning him into a plume of dust, like Claire had been.

Claire! I flew back to where she had died. I could find nothing, not a scrap of her body. Not even a hair. "AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, flying into the sky. I was heading for the vacuum of space, and further more, for the center of the sun. It would surely kill me. Just what I wanted at this point.

_James, death is not what you want._

The voice had returned. And it thought it knew what I wanted. I wanted death!

_James, do not let your anger blind you._

All of a sudden, I was back, in the empty void, black empty space. No star to kill me. The asshole! God wannabe! This was his fault!

"SHOW YOURSELF!" I yelled, powering up to my maximum. I raised my hand, extending my palm, a dull yellow ball of energy gathered at the end. Ready to fire it.

_James, I don't think that's a good idea. You kill me, and I cannot help you._

"Help me? You can't help me anyway." I yelled, still looking in the emptiness for a sign of the voice.

_I can't help you? Not directly. But do you think Goku, Bardock, Radditz and Vegeta had their energy return from nothing?_

"You did that? Why couldn't you heal me, return to me my energy?" I asked angrily. That would have shortened the fight, allowing me to save Claire.

_Because, James, I have limits and rules. I cannot directly interfere in something of that magnitude._

"So you bend your rules by giving someone else the power to interfere?" I said, still pissed off.

_If you want to look at it that way, then yes._

"That's why you brought me here again?" I asked. It was rather stupid, if you ask me.

_No._

"Alright then, why?" I yelled, annoyed at the bluntness of the response.

_I can give you what you want._

"Fine. Kill me." I said.

_I cannot kill you._

"You said you would give me what I want! What I want is death! I have no reason to live!"

_You do not want death. I can give you a gift, which will grant you what you wish for James._

"A gift? Just kill me, all right? Either that or I will find a way to kill you!" He had feared Frieza. I was more powerful then Frieza. He had to fear me.

_You will find the gift most useful. However, there is something I wish to do first. But you must promise me something._

"Promise you what?"

_That you will not blast me._

"Huh?"

_I will appear to you in a form you can understand._

Then, something weird happened. The empty void, the spaceless space, opened. And a figure walked out. An old man, with large sun glasses. He had a white mustache and beard. His head was bald. He wore a familiar costume.

"Master Roshi?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Who else would have the most power in the universe?" He asked with a real voice.

"What is it you wanted?" I asked.

"I wanted to shake your hand." Roshi stuck his hand out, and I shook it.

"Now, please. Do not bother with foolish gifts. Please just kill me now." I prayed.

"James, when you open your eyes, you will be in your room. You will find your gift lying next to your bed. Oh, and you can talk to me anytime now. Just think of me, and you can speak to me."

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"You are now the most powerful warrior in the universe. That allows you to talk to me. Frieza could, until you transformed into a SSJ3. Now you are the strongest." Roshi said, and waved his hand in front of my face.

I jerked in my bed, sitting straight up. Could that be real? Then I noticed a faint glow. I turned my head, and then smiled. They were about the size of baseballs. There were seven of them.

Author's Note: Wow, inspiration has struck me today. Can anyone guess what the seven baseball sized objects are? I think we all know.


End file.
